


I Belong to Him

by Badboylover24



Category: Rango (2011)
Genre: F/M, Hemipenes, I like to consider Raven-of-Moraea a co-author, Loss of Virginity, Snakes mating, This is a deleted scene I wrote for her fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: This is the deleted sex scene I wrote for Raven-of-Moraea's Awake and Alive, told through the POV of her OC Adina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In addition, Rattlesnake Jake belongs to Rango, property of Nickelodeon. I wish they made a Rango TV series from where the movie took off.

Jake's grip on me loosened on me a little, making me think that he's letting me think that he's letting me go. But his coils tightened around me again in an instant, startling me. It wasn't harsh for some reason. In fact, it felt like he was embracing me. I was about to ask him what he's doing, but instead I let out a muffled cry when he pressed his lips into mine.

He's kissing me? Oh, my gosh! HE IS KISSING ME! I wanted to pull away and ask him why he did that. But he pushed my head back into his coils, keeping our lips together as he deepened it more. I felt my face become warmer before his forked tongue brushed against my lips through the kiss, making me melt and return the kiss. I also opened my mouth a bit, allowing him entrance, and he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in and battling my tongue for dominance.

As we were having our passionate tongue battle, I heard soft clicks from the lock of my door. Is he locking the door to keep the two of us in and anyone else out? Why would he—

WHOA! I felt his coils entwine with mine, keeping me firmly in his grasp. He distracted me from this, however, with his passionate tongue caressing against mine in my mouth. Shivers going through my body, I gave into him and returned the kiss, allowing him to engulf me in his scaly embrace.

Jake didn't break the kiss, but I felt him smirk slightly against my lips…just moments before the lights began to dim. He's lowering the lanterns' flames? But why…

Is he planning to—

WHOA AGAIN! The last of the coils are around me now, making my heart beat hard against his coils. Jake then pulled away briefly, allowing me to breathe as he let out a long hiss. I was about to beg him to make me his when he rumbled those four words into my ear almost seductively.

"You belong to me." Yes…Yes, Jake. I want you to take me. He then kissed me again before I can ask him those words, but I don't care. I want to be his.

We slowly lied back onto the dirt floor, Jake above me, as we continued our passionate kiss. It is very clear to me that Jake wants to officially take me. Through my fogged up mind, I began to feel two large and long, hard yet fleshy rods caressing against one of my lower coils. His hemipenes…oh, how I wonder how they will feel inside of me. Jake then broke the kiss, giving me the chance to breathe again as he then kissed and licked my neck just under my chin. I moaned softly as the kisses caress my flesh gently. Oh, it feels so good…I softly sighed out to the rattler holding me.

"Oh, Jake…uhh…" The pleasure on my neck has been consuming me that I didn't notice his hemipenes entering my cloaca…until I felt pain through his large size and my small entrance.

"Nnghh…" Jake stopped what he was doing when I tensed my body. Although I looked away and had my eyes shut tight because of the pain, I can feel his head hovering over mine.

"It…It hurts," I whimpered to him, although I know that confession is going to reveal to him that I'm a virgin. "I…I don't know…if…"

"Shhhh…" I felt him lick my cheek gently, causing me to look up at him. It was then that I saw it in his eyes for the first time. His fiery eyes for the first time since we've first met in that cave…they are full of passion, although he doesn't show it on his face. I can feel it in his gaze.

"It'll hurt fer a while," he assured me, "but it'll be gone as soon as it comes. So all I ask…" He then went further into me, and I squirmed to fight the pain as he touched my barrier. "…Is that I make sure of it." I then felt it, that excruciating pain I felt when William was carving into my side with knife. Only it's not in my side; it's in my cloaca as my hymen was torn apart. Oh, God! His size hurts so much!

"JA—" I was cut off when the rattler pressed his lips into mine, silencing me when I was about to scream out to him. It was firm but passionate…caring…I then returned it, feeling the pain inside of me slowly subside. As I calmed down, Jake pulled away so he could kiss my tears away. I breathed a little heavily though.

I took this moment to get use to feeling him inside of me. His penises, though very big inside my small cloaca, feel so good inside of me. Their girthy texture felt so tingly against my inner flesh, wanting to tickle me to his heart's content and mine. And when Jake moved around a little, they've sent shivers and jolts of pleasure through my body, causing me to moan and giggle. Jake must've heard me because he chuckled as he looked down at me, his smirk quite mischievous.

"If I don't know better," he purred, "I'd say yer ticklish there." I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"And to think," I said. "I thought I was only ticklish a little below the neck." I gasped when I realized I told him my one weakness. Oh, stupid! And just when we started to go all the way.

"Oh, you are," Jake growled sensually as his smirk grew a hair. "Well, I can tell yer not gonna tell me where specifically, so I'm gonna hafta find it myself." I whimpered as he started to kiss me lightly on my neck, trailing them downward ever so slowly.

"Nnghh…oh, Jake…yes…ye-Whoohoohoohoohoo!" I jerked my neck away, forgetting that he's holding me, when he kissed my ticklish spot, letting out a quiet cry/laugh. He looked up at me with that smirk to go with that glint in his fiery eyes. Oh, why does he have to be such a dashing outlaw?

"Looks like I found yer special spot," he purred, kissing along my jawline. "I'll be sure to keep it in mind. But in the meantime, let me take you all the way." He then pressed his lips into mine before I felt him move in and out of me, his hemipenes massaging the inside of my cloaca sensually. I moaned in ecstasy as I returned the kiss, having ourselves yet another tongue battle. It just feels so good in me. I just want to moan out his name to him, but our tongue-wrestling was preventing that. Oh, how I wish I could tell him how much I love him…

I heard Jake's tail-gun give a rattle as he pulled away, growling sensually as he started to go faster and harder.

Oh, God! Yes! Stars dazzled my vision with each powerful thrust. I whimpered at the pleasure going through my body.

"J…Ja…Jake…Oh, Jake…"

"That's right, baby girl…Say my name…"

'Baby girl'? Where did that—OH, BABY! He just started to thrust into me at a jarring angle, modifying the jolts into an electrocution of erotic thrills. I practically cried out but not loud enough.

"Oh, Jake! Yes! Just like that, baby! Oh, Jake!" I whimpered to him as he started to kiss the side of my neck, intensifying the tingles in my body.  
"That's my girl," he growled, his tail rattling harshly before he sank his smaller, non-venomous fangs into my neck. Oh, yeah! That's so good…I blew softly into his ear the best I could to reward him for all this.

SMASH! I shot my eyes wide open and looked up behind us. Oh, don't tell me William's back! Oh, Jake just slammed his tail into the wall and made a hole in it. Guess I was being a little—WHOA, BOY! Oh, Jake's getting all feisty on me! And here I thought I was getting kinky…

We made love for a good fifteen to twenty minutes. Or maybe longer; I couldn't' be sure. This all feels like an eternity of passion for me. Some may think its wrong, but I find it right. Jake's making sure of that.

"Wait…what am I feeling all of a sudden? Why do I have the sudden urge to explode in a good way? Oh, my gosh…Am I what others would call climaxing or…coming?

"Ja—Jake…" I whimpered into his ear through the thrusting. "I…I think I'm…I'm gonna come…I…I can't hold…" He let go of my neck to look into my eyes.

"I'm almost there," he grunted to me as he kept on going. "No need…to hold back, darlin'." First "baby girl"; now "darling"? Why is he calling me—Oh, he's making it harder and faster! Jake pressed his lips into mine before I could scream. My cries mixed with his grunts, muffled by our kiss, as we began to reach our climax together. I can't…I can't hold it…I can feel my cloaca tightening around his hemipenes…

OH, YES! The two of us screamed together through our kiss as we orgasmed together. A flash of colors clouded my vision as I came. I felt my juices coat his penises and his fill up my vagina, both our juices mixing as one as he hilted me. My body tensed with his, but I love it. The feeling of him filling me with his love…It's just wonderful…

We broke the kiss to breathe, and we panted with exhaustion from the extreme part of our lovemaking. Jake then kissed my neck to ease the teeth marks he made into my neck as he pulled himself out of my now sore cloaca. I sighed as he untangled his body from mine and coiled up slowly, gather my body into the cent of his coils. I then looked up to look into his fiery, half-closed eyes.

"I love you," I whispered before kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth. I then laid back and closed my eyes. The last thing I felt before I fell asleep was his snout nuzzling into my cheek.

*~*Jake's POV*~*

I nuzzled her cheek softly as she drifted off to sleep, her words singing in my head.

I love you.

I never thought I'd see the day I meet a female who loves me for what she sees in her own eyes. Adina…this angel as black as the night with no moon…with lips as white as a morning cloud…and eyes as healthy grass.

When I first met this girl, I had a feeling there was something different about her besides a species never found in the desert. I see her as a girl who was on the run from something that may cost her her life…something that scares her to death. When I brought her to my place to fix up her scars and she told me what happened to her, I became concerned for her but kept it hidden, and I secretly promised to keep an eye on her. But when Bad Bill and his gang tried to rape her, I took my anger and rage out on him, especially when he was trying to carve the word whore into her beautiful skin before the attempted. I would've killed him, but Adina begged me not to. Guess she didn't want any more blood on her coils, so I spared him…for now. And after Doc patched her up…Adina kissed me on the lips.

From this morning to this very night, my mind was on Adina and that kiss. When our lips met, I felt a strange feeling flow through me. I wasn't sure if it was her way of thanking me for saving her or saying she loves me, but I can feel that Rango was right. I'm falling in love with Adina. But does she love me for my reputation or just for me? That's why I came to her this night; so we can have some privacy as I try to find out from her own words. When she said she only saw me and not a legend, and I can sense no deception in her answer, I knew she's the one…who deserves to be mine. So I made love to her to claim her, and in the end…she said she loves me.

As I held her within my coils, I ran my tongue along her body to clean her up. Her scent from our sex had made her tastier than I thought, allowing me to enjoy the cleaning process. When I reached her cloaca, I saw that our love juices have mixed and stained around it. It made me smirk at what I plan to do. I then slowly and sensually ran my tongue around the mated opening, smirking a little more when my Adina slightly moaned in her sleep.

Oh, this is going to be fun, I thought before I stuck my tongue into her cloaca and moved it around to clean the inside of it. As her moans grew a hair, I enjoyed the taste of our love juices inside her. Salty with a little bittersweet aftertaste, but her cloaca has made it sweeter. A few minutes after pleasuring her in her sleep, I took my tongue out again. She'll probably be dreaming about me after that. I then rested my head on my coils besides the head of my Adina, still sleeping with a small smile on her face. I smiled as well before kissing her on the cheek.

"Sleep well, darlin'." Then I fell asleep with my angel in my embrace.


End file.
